


Is Cereal a Soup?

by Pastelgothlapis



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, This is just pure sibling fluff tbh, as always in my stories giovannis nb and uses they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelgothlapis/pseuds/Pastelgothlapis
Summary: Molly asks a very pressing question, Giovanni just has to find out.
Relationships: Molly Blyndeff & Giovanni Potage
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Is Cereal a Soup?

Molly kicked her legs back and fourth sitting at the bar stool in Giovanni’s kitchen. The math worksheets before her were easy and she knew she could probably knock them out quickly but somehow she just couldn’t bring herself to start. She sighed and decided to listen to Giovanni type out their history essay for a bit while trying to clear her head enough to start. After a few minutes of typing Giovanni looked up from their tablet to see Molly still not working on her homework. “Need any help Beartrap? I’m not exactly good at math but two heads are better than one! ...or something like that anyway.” Molly shook her head. “Nah, I’m good, I just don’t really feel like starting right now for some reason.” Giovanni set down their tablet on the counter. “Well if you don’t wanna start, do ya wanna do something EVIL and ditch our homework for snacks?” Molly smiled. “Yeah! That sounds so much better than this.”

Giovanni hopped off their bar stool and walked around the kitchen trying to think of lunch ideas. “So what are you in the mood for Beartrap? I mean soup is always a classic, I should know after all! Or we could make cookies, or maybe cereal if you wanna get unconventional.” Molly chimed in after the last suggestion. “Hey boss, I’m just curious but is cereal a soup? Like when you put it with milk I mean?” Giovanni stopped dead in their tracks. “No, of course not Bea-“ they paused to think about it for a second, putting their hand to their chin. “Actually I have no idea. But let’s find out!” They quickly grabbed a box of sugary cereal from the walk in pantry and some milk from the fridge to test Molly’s theory. Molly hopped off her bar stool and walked over to the other side of the counter to assist. “Where do you keep the bowls Giovanni?” They turned around to look, pointing at a cabinet slowly moving their finger towards the adjacent cabinets. “Uhhh I think thaaaattt cabinet, maybe? I’m not sure I’ll check.” They walked over and started opening cabinets, by the third one they pulled out a glass bowl. “Aha! I knew they were around here somewhere!”

They ran back over to the counter and began the experiment with Molly. They quickly poured in the cereal and added the milk. “Okay, stand back Beartrap, I may unlock a whole new move with this!” Molly nodded. “Aye aye boss!” She stepped back a bit in preparation, excited to see what would happen. Giovanni concentrated on the bowl of cereal trying to activate their epithet to manipulate it. They could feel their soupy energy building. But nothing happened, the bowl of cereal simply refused to react to Giovanni’s epithet. “Aw man I was sure you were really onto something maybe.” Molly walked back over to the bar stool and hopped up onto it. “Oh well, at least you solved the problem of what we we’re gonna have for lunch.” Giovanni giggled. “Yeah I guess I did, alright I’ll pour you a bowl of cereal and then we’ll get back to work after lunch.” Molly smiled. “Sounds good boss!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little ficlet to hold y’all over for the (hopefully) longer ee fic I’m attempting to write rn. If you liked this check out my other ee fic “Sewing Time is Bonding Time” you can also check out my tumblr @pastelgothlapis


End file.
